Prank Wars
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Wally and Robin usually do their once a year Pranking Wars. Well this year Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann, and Raquel wanted to join. The two boys also dragged Conner and Kaldure so it could be a boys versus girls Prank Wars. What's going to happen and who will win?


**Okay as you can tell from the title that this is going to be a funny well sort of story. This is my first funny story, so go easy on me. Also it's a little bit long, but the ending is my favorite. Also when I was done proof reading this story I was asking my self, "What the heck did I just write?" **

**Anyways Disclaimer Time: Do I own Young Justice? Only in my dreams.**

* * *

**Prank Wars**

Today was the day. Wally and Robin have been planning for this day. It was the only day their mentors let them prank the whole day with out them complaining. They could only do this once a year so you know they're going to make it count. Every year they try to prank each other; who ever isn't pranked at the end of the day is the winner. The pranking commences at 11:00 a.m. and ends at 9:00 p.m.

Robin was sitting on the couch typing on his laptop. It was precisely 10:00 am. This year they were going to do the pranking in the cave since they trashed the Wayne Manor last year. He worked up a smirk that was coming out. Suddenly all the girls came in the kitchen area. He closed his laptop because he's paranoid that someone was going to look at his devious plans.

The girls just came from jogging together around the cave. They were all chugging down water. They stopped when they saw Robin in the living room alone with nothing to do, but a laptop on his lap.

M'gann said cheerfully, "Hey Robin what are you doing?"

"Oh just nothing. Me and Wally are about to do our prank wars so just a heads up you might want to get out of the cave for a day." He replied.

Artemis butted in, "You guys are going to do your pranking here!"

"Don't worry it's going to be okay." Robin tried his best reassuring voice.

Zatanna said, "That's not what I heard from Batman."

"What's wrong with some harmless pranking. I mean you guys prank everyday." Raquel was still definitely the newbie.

"Yeah so that means you've seen them pranking. It's probably like 10 times worst." Artemis said.

"Make it 20 times because this year I'm definitely going to win." Robin declared.

Wally walked in the room and heard his best friend gloat again, "Yeah right."

"So it means Wally won last year?" Zatanna asked.

"No, it was a tie." Robin explained.

"But I would have won if it wasn't a tie." Wally said.

"Na-ah!" Robin argued.

"Yeah-ha!" Wally argued back.

M'gann wanted this to stop so she said, "What's the big deal with pranking anyways?"

Wally felt a little bit offended, "Megan, I know your still new with Earth and stuff, but pranking has been in history for a long time now and we honor it. It's a man thing. You probably won't understand it since your a, girl."

The girls had a mad face on. "Um excuse you. Just because we're girls doesn't mean we don't know how to do pranking." Raquel was pointing her index finger on Wally.

Robin gave Wally an angry look, "Nice job."

"I'll handle this," Artemis puts Raquel's hand down, "wow real men don't waste their time pranking each other, baywatch."

"Look babe this is what we do once a year and we only get to do it ONCE." Wally said.

"Yeah well this year we're going to beat you." Artemis had a smug on her face.

Everyone else in the room had frozen and yelled, "What!"

Artemis winked at the girls and went back to look at Wally, "Yeah you heard me. This years theme is going to be girls versus boys."

Robin interrupted her, "Wait, you don't know what you guys are getting into. Me and KF have been planning this day for months now. And plus you only have one hour to get ready."

Zatanna had supported Artemis because she thought that her magic might be of use to this pranking war, "Why you don't think we can do it." she looked at Robin, "This is the 21st century for crying out loud we can do what ever we want. Why are you too chicken to let us in your day of happiness." (**Yeah girl power!**)

Robin held his hand up for surrender, "No, no. I'm okay with if your okay." He nudged Wally.

Wally looked back at the girls, "Wait, this is unfair, if it's boys versus girls why are there more girls than boys?"

"Well you can get Conner and Kaldure too I'm pretty sure they'd like to join you." M'gann insisted.

"Great we have a cranky kryptonian and a calm headed atlantian." Wally complained.

"That's great! We're going to get ready." Artemis said as she gathered with the girls to go to the zeta tubes to get the supplies they need.

Robin reminded them, "Hey girls remember the pranking starts at exactly 11."

They just nodded as they entered their coordinates on the zeta tubes.

...

The girls came back 30 minutes later. They were holding the box full of prank stuff they needed. Then they went to Zatanna's room to look at some spells that might be of use to them. It took a few minutes of looking threw books and flipping through pages, but they found the perfect one. They just thought it would be safe for them to stay at Zatanna's room since she had put a protective shield so no one is going to trespass or spy on them.

Artemis laid the items out of the box and put it on the bed. She gathered the girls all together and said, "Here's the plan."

...

Wally and Robin were gathering Conner and Kaldure in Robin's room since it's the safest one. Wally started talking while pacing, "Okay I've gathered you guys here for our manly hood. That means we need to prank the girls hard."

Conner asked, "What does that have to do with our manly hood?"

Wally explained, "Look there is going to be a boys versus girls prank wars out there. We need to win this to say that boys do rule!"

"I do not get the purpose of this pranking." Kaldure said.

"Wow Kal you and Raquel are the same. She said the same thing." Robin said.

Kaldure just smiled. Conner was still confused. He's been in M'gann's mind before so he knows how she would react to some of his actions, "But wait, if we beat the girls at something wouldn't they just be mad at us?"

The boys thought of it for another second. "Well I can not make the girls upset just because of our childish antics." Kaldure stated.

"And I can't get M'gann mad or sad; that would make our relationship bad. And aren't you two afraid your girlfriends are going to get mad at you guys." Conner said.

Wally was all okay with this, "Don't worry Supey the girls started this feud, if they lose then we'll just say. 'hey you started this first babe'."

"Don't worry guys we'll handle everything. We just need extra guys unless you want to try it." Robin grew a smirk when he said the last sentence.

Wally tried to encourage them more, "Come on pppppplllllleeeeeaaaasseee!"

The way Wally was begging was really annoying, but it sure does work. Conner and Kaldure sighed and both said, "Fine!" When the two best friends herd them approve they celebrated with a, "Yes!"

Then Robin looked at his holographic watch. The time said it was only 10 minutes until pranking time. He showed everyone the time and then he hooked up his watch to the speaker that was spread around the cave. His voice started to be projectile around the cave, "Hey girls it's 10 minutes until the war begins. There's only 4 rules you have to follow.

1.) You have to stop or start pranking in the time limit or when someone won.

2.) To know that you have pranked that person you have to pie them in the face. Strawberry Pie is for girls and chocolate pie is for boys.

3.) You can not call a time out.

4.) You can't leave the cave when the pranking is still going on.

And if you fail to do these rules you will be eliminated. Happy pranking!" His laugh started to echo through the speakers.

...

It was exactly 5 minutes until they were going to start their day. The girls were already full and loaded with things they needed. They had a whole plan laid out in less than 20 minutes so they were legit. Or are they?

In the boys room which is just actually Robin's room; Wally and Robin prepared Conner and Kaldure to what they call World War III now. Although are they all ready for it?

...

The next thing they all remember was the ringing of the beginning of the war and then everything started to get crazy. Then Robin threw gas pellets at them when the girls were sneaking out of Zatanna's room. The girls started coughing, but before the guys reacted Zatanna said a spell that sent the 4 girls to the kitchen. The boys didn't know what happened, but when they tried to find the girls they just bumped into each other.

The girls destination was the kitchen in the first place. They all thanked Zatanna for the teleporting spell. Then they started to do their work. They glued the refrigerator, cabinets, and the oven close. Artemis and Zatanna was doing that, Raquel was fixing the remote and T.V. so it would show an embarrassing video when it turns on, and M'gann was on watch duty while she takes away the cream of the oreos and fill it with tooth past. They were all going for the classics.

Once M'gann was done filling the oreos she put them back in the cabinet that Artemis and Zatanna didn't stick close. And Raquel was almost done with the T.V. Everything was going according to plan. Except they got rushed when they heard the boys coming.

Artemis stopped and ordered while whispering to them, "Hide!"

They knew exactly where to hide and how. They've already planned it all. M'gann grabbed Artemis and went to camouflage mode which also turned her camouflage too and hid around the curtains, even though there wasn't a window or anything M'gann thought they should put it there because every house has one. Raquel flew to the ceiling and tried not to be seen. Zatanna used the spell, "_Etativel" _to levitate her to the ceiling next to Raquel. They learned from Robin that when your trying to hide lots of people would always look for that person on the bottom and sometimes not look up. (**I read that somewhere from a book**)

The boys checked first if the girls were there and they didn't find them. Robin was heading for the T.V., "Hey guys I'm going to try to find where the girls are."

They just shrugged him off and let him do his thing. Kaldure and Conner were sitting on the bar stools while Wally was heading for the refrigerator. When the actions were taking place the smiles were wide across the girls faces. Wally reached for the handle and tried to open it, but couldn't. He kept on trying until Conner asked, "Are you okay Wally?"

Conner and Kaldure had confused faces. Wally looked weird trying to open the refrigerator. Wally finally said, "The stupid refrigerator won't open," Wally grunted, "Artemis if this is one of your pranks I'm going to get you! You know not to mess with a speedsters food."

Artemis was trying so hard not to laugh because she knows that. Everything was according to plan and Raquel was going to put the pie in his face until Conner tried to help Wally. He was a strong kryptonian so he just ripped the refrigerator door like it was nothing. All the girls grumbled to themselves, although they made sure no one else could hear them. Wally ate in victory.

Finally Robin was done with the t.v. the next thing he did was press a button and then a video of Wally as a toddler in the bath tub all naked while playing with a pink rubber ducky was on the screen and caught everyone's attention. They gathered around the t.v. and stared blankly at the screen. Then Wally's face went into horror mode.

Artemis sneaked behind them to go to where Zatanna and Raquel were where they were making a sling shot using a big rubber band. The boys were too distracted to see the girls. M'gann was right behind her where she was holding the box that was full of balloons filled with sardines, whip cream, and jello. M'gann was holding the strawberry pies ready to throw it at the victim.

Wally started screaming at Robin who was laughing his butt off, "Robin why did you show that, we're on the same team today!"

Robin tried to stop laughing, but to no avail, "Sorry, but why do you have a pink rubber ducky? Also I didn't do this, although I wish I did because this is an awesome prank."

Artemis already had her target set and the first balloon was full of sardines. She stretched back the rubber band and said, "Thanks but it was actually our idea." Then she let go of it and aimed at the boys.

Wally, who had super speed was the first one to speed away and dodge them. Robin, because he's a ninja, was fast enough for the balloons to miss him, Conner ducked, but Kaldure was punching it instead like it was an instinct. That was probably a bad idea, because seconds later he was covered in sardines, whip cream, and red jello. Suddenly strawberry pie came hovering on top of him and dropped right in his head.

Before Zatanna teleported them to somewhere else in the cave the girls screamed, "Girls rule!"

The boys helped their stinky sardine, whip cream, jello covered friend up as Wally mumbled, "We're going to get them."

Then everyone covered their noses. Robin said, "Kaldure you need to take a bath."

* * *

_4 hours later..._

Superman was at the watch tower at this moment. Flash and Green Arrow were also around him. Flash kept talking about some kind of prank thing the kids are doing. He didn't really understand or want to hear what he was talking about. Everything was getting boring until Batman called.

"Hey Batman do you need any help?" Superman asked.

"No, I just need Robin. He wouldn't answer his com, tell him to come to Gotham right now. Tell him it's emergency 456!" (**Yeah I just made that up**)

"Okay I'll go tell Robin, Superman out." Superman was heading for the zeta tube when Barry and Ollie stopped him. He looked back at them asked, "What?"

Barry knew he had to explain it to the boy scout, "Clark you can't go to the cave. The guys are doing the pranking thing today. And if you don't stop now you'll regret it."

Ollie added, "I know I did. Last year I saw at least 7 lamps hanged upside down, cookies glued on the wall, and Bruce's entire mansion stinking."

"Yeah well I've seen pranking going overload before. Remember we were teenagers too." Clark said.

The archer and speedster just shrugged and they just went with him to show him what they really meant.

...

All 8 of them were still in the cave. They didn't really expect someone to visit them in the cave because they thought the whole league knew that it was chaos day for the teens. When Superman came out of the zeta tube his eyes went wide. I guess he should have listened to them. Strawberry and chocolate pie was everywhere, something really stinks, and it looked like a hurricane trashed the whole cave or maybe two.

Green Arrow and Flash saw his expression so they both said in unison, "We told you so."

Superman just said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He went to the living room and everything got stranger. M'gann was covered in all chocolate topped with a pie pan on her head and she was with Conner trying to get a cup off his cheek. And Conner had lots of things stuck to him. Kaldure was in the kitchen trying to still scrub the dreadful smell, even though it was 4 hours ago; sardines, whip cream, and jello do not mix together really good together. Raquel was covered in paint; she looked like she was spray painted from head to toe and looked more like a rainbow. She was also near the sink where Kaldure was to try to scrub the colors away. Zatanna was on the couch wrapped in duct tape, although she was getting them off which tells them that she wasn't pranked that long time ago.

Superman finally had the courage to ask, "What happened in here?"

M'gann was the first to respond since she gave up trying to get the cup off of Conner, "Well we had a boys versus girls prank day and I was the second one to get out. And as you can tell I'm covered in melted chocolate. Also we can't take showers because we broke them and we can't leave the cave until the pranking is done."

Then it was Conner's turn to explain, "I was 3rd, they used M'gann over me. I felt bad for her so I was going to comfort her like a good boyfriend would do," then he starts to glare at M'gann, "well she flung lots of stuff at me and it glued to me, thanks to Zatanna's spell."

M'gann and Zatanna looked at him and said, "Sorry Conner, but it was for the love of the game."

Zatanna explained the rest because obviously Kaldure and Raquel were both busy, "I was the last one out and I was hanged upside down while wrapped in duct tape, but I was the least messy because I threatened Robin if he gets me covered in anything sticky he wasn't going to see my lips for a week. And it actually works. Also Kaldure was the first one out and the girls threw sardines, whip cream, and jello on him so he pretty much reeks. And Raquel is a rainbow."

They could here Raquel grunt in the kitchen, "This thing won't come out!"

And then M'gann also said, "And Wally, Artemis, and Robin are still in the game."

Superman said, "Well not for long Robin is going to Gotham, Batman needs him."

Then Robin came out of the air vents from above, "What, but I'm busy today!"

"Sorry, but he said it was emergency 456?" Superman said while still having a tone in his voice as if asking him if he was right.

Robin sighed and knew it was an emergency. He quickly headed for the zeta tube followed by Superman because he really doesn't want to see more of this. While Ollie and Barry stayed a little bit longer to see which one of their protege would win.

**Recognize Robin B01. Superman A01 **

Artemis and Wally came rushing to the living room to ask if Robin really left the cave or it was just their imagination. They were happy that the troll was gone because he had mad skills at pranking. Although there were a part of them that wished that he could have stayed longer. Wally wanted back up, but he also wanted to be the ultimate prankster, but he has to get his girlfriend first. Artemis was over joyed and knew it was time to unleash her big weapon.

She walked close to the girls and winked at them. They all knew what that meant. Now the plan started.

Zatanna try's to whisper to Artemis, "Hey Artemis when are you going to tell him."

"When all this craziness over." She said back. Wally heard them talking and totally forgot they were still pranking.

"Tell who what?" Wally asked.

Artemis started to pretend glare at Zatanna. Ollie and Barry knew this was probably going to turn into a cat fight so they went to get popcorn.

Artemis replied, "Nothing, you'll know about it after this thing is over."

Wally was determined, "But I want to know."

M'gann looked at Artemis, "It's now or never."

Artemis sighed. She looked at Ollie and Barry which were in the kitchen waiting for their popcorn to be done. Then she grabbed Wally's hand and rushed to her room. Wally tried to get out of her grasp thinking this was just one of her insane pranks, but he just couldn't get out. When they were finally in Artemis's room she sat him down on the bed and ordered him to stay. Then she went to the bathroom and came back holding a stick. Although it's not just a normal stick, it's the kind that tells you if your going to be a parent or not.

In an instant Wally started freaking out, "What! What! What! Artemis what are we going to do! Everyone's going to kill us! This is bad! This is bad!"

Artemis tried to stop him, "Wally! Wally! Shut up Baywatch!"

Wally buried his face in his hand, "Please tell me it's not at least positive."

Artemis just sighed and showed it to him. He took a peek at it and it was positive. He groaned a little.

Then Artemis said, "Don't worry Wally."

Wally just looked back at her like she was crazy. Then the biggest smirk came on her face. The next thing he remember was a catapult full of pie and cheese puffs came hurtling to his way.

Everyone in the cave heard Wally's scream. All the girls cheered and knew Artemis had won for them. All the boys didn't really know what has happened until they saw Wally with pie around him and cheese puffs also stuck to him. Everyone in the room laughed.

Flash asked, "How did you get into that mess?"

Wally groaned, "I don't want to talk about it. It was just awful."

Artemis was still laughing, "You should have seen his face."

The girls started to cheer, "Artemis! Artemis! Artemis!"

Artemis was enjoying the moment until he saw Wally scoff. She knew this was sort of important to him so she kissed him on the cheek hoping that it would at least cheer him up a little bit. And sure enough Wally gave her a smile back.

Ollie had a handful of popcorn and he was going to see what else was on t.v. because appearantly the T.V. was the only thing in the room that still wasn't messed up. He'd expect the T.V. on a sport channel or in cartoons or something, but instead found the video of toddler Wally in the bathtub.

Everyone stopped and stared at the T.V. again. Barry was laughing, "I shouldn't have shown Artemis that."

Wally heard him and yelled, "You gave that to her!"

He just nodded. Wally had a pouty face on. Then Flash and Green Arrow was called back to the Watch Tower for some reason. They would have wanted to see Wally play with a pink ducky more, but duty called.

They went back to the kitchen and relax before they clean the entire cave. Everyone was sitting on a chair around the table.

Wally and Conner were trying to find snacks for them to eat. They came back eating some of the oreos. They laid it down on the table and then the girls started to scream, "Don't eat that!"

The two boys spitted the food out of their mouth instantly. They both asked, "Why?"

M'gann explained, "The cream is tooth paste."

They tried to wipe their tongue. Then Wally started saying, "First I get pied and then having cheese puffs in me where cheese puffs aren't suppose to go and now I eat tooth paste. Ewww!"

"Your not kidding. I think I have a pencil up my butt." Conner said.

Then Robin came in the room and said, "And I got it all on video for next year."

* * *

**Do you get why I asked myself what I just wrote. Well I hope you liked it. And this was a really long story, well long to me. Also poor Wally. I mostly got him. Well anyways I know I should be working on Future 2, but this story keeps mocking me to finish it. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review!**


End file.
